


Stay With Me

by triggerfics



Series: The Ties That Bind [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathing/Washing, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Impregnation Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Teasing, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, god this is a disaster, kenny isn't an asshole, levis thirsty af okay, the real ship is me and commas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerfics/pseuds/triggerfics
Summary: He was lucky to have an omega like this, the thought came to him frequently. It was easier now, to ignore the self-hatred that boiled in him when he referred to Levi as ‘his’ omega. Nephew or not, Levi had wanted to stay, he would not make Levi regret that choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back

It takes a few more days of rest and food before Levi can walk without shaking, body finally stabilizing it's hormones and allowing Levi to recover from his first heat. As soon as Kenny can comfortably leave him alone for awhile without fear that he's going to get hurt while he's gone, he starts looking around the underground for herbalists.

Birth control. Levi will need it as soon as Kenny can get his hands on it, searching everywhere from the brightest alleyways to the dingiest brothels, asking other omegas where he could acquire some. Many omegas were suspicious at first, an alpha searching for birth control was rare, but the moment he explained that he was looking for an omega who had only recently had his first heat they were all ready to help, nodding sympathetically as he explained the situation.

There is many traits in omegas Kenny can admire, but their pack mentality is high on the list. Alphas rarely banded together in the way groups of omegas did, there was no tighter-knit family group than that of omegas. His sister really had explained it best years ago.

_"When you wrong one of us, you have wronged all of us."_

Following up on the most recent lead, he made his way into an equally dingy looking corner store, glancing around the dimly lit space. Jars of herbs litter the shelves on the walls, with different names and different uses he didn’t care to find out fully. He makes his way to the front counter, hitting the small desk bell on the counter presumably to summon the owner.

A man soon appears from a curtained doorway behind the counter-a beta, if his scent was anything to go by-immediately taking note of the larger alpha by the counter. With practiced ease he makes his way to the counter, a winning business smile on his face, greeting Kenny with a welcoming persona.

“And how may I help you today?” He acted confident, but Kenny could smell the traces of fear hiding within him.

He leans forward then, resting his arms on the counter, throwing a look over his shoulder to ensure that no one was loitering outside of the shop, trying to listen in. He turns back to the beta then, who hesitantly leaned in as well. 

Kenny keeps his voice low. While birth control is not illegal it is expensive and often hard to get shipped down here. There are kind people in the underground, but not many of them are. For shopkeepers with birth control, in stock it is often kept out of sight of alphas, only advertised to omegas. 

Alphas, Kenny knows, often do not care about the state of omegas, especially in the underground. He wouldn’t put it past some alphas down here to try and get ahold of birth control and raise the prices, putting other omegas in a particularly shitty situation. The same goes for heat suppressants, really.

“I was told,” He begins, keeping his volume quiet. “by some omegas I had the pleasure of meeting, that you might have birth control here.”

The scent of fear spikes in the air and the beta jerks up and away from the counter, glancing around the shop nervously despite no one being in there aside from the two of them. Kenny doesn’t move from his position on the counter, keeping his scent neutral, calm.

“W-what do you want from me?” The beta demands, twitchy, grabbing at his wrist to try and calm his shaky hands.

Kenny responds with a small “come-come” motion, urging him back over to the counter.

He comes slowly, hesitantly walking back over and leaning back in, fear loud and clear in the air.

“Nothing like what you’re thinking.” Kenny replied, fingers tapping against the wood of the counter. “Y’see, an omega friend of mine recently presented. I’m asking around for them.”

The fear in the air starts to calm at that, doubt weighing heavy on the man’s face. It is clear he doesn’t trust Kenny, but he doesn’t seem to be denying him, on the off-chance that he’s telling the truth “I see…” He begins, pulling away from the counter again and heading back to the curtained doorway, hesitating before gesturing for Kenny to follow him and heading in.

Kenny rounds the counter quickly, watching to make sure no one had peeked into the shop to see them enter. The back-room is darker than the shop, with one small candle lit on a wooden table in the corner, with the distinct scent of herbs stronger in the air. The beta had waited for him, keeping an eye on him as he rolled up a small rug, revealing a hatch in the floor.

Kenny watches as the beta pulls up on the hatch, revealing a ladder leading into the cellar. “Wait here.” Is all he says before climbing down, leaving Kenny to wait in the room upstairs.

The beta returns shortly, holding a small brown package, wrapped with care. He carries it over to a different table with various other dry herbs on it, jars, and tools.

“Bring the candle over here.”

Kenny does so without delay, retrieving the flickering light and placing it onto the larger table, making sure it was out of harm’s way.

“Do you know the omega’s weight?”

“Around 120 pounds.”

“Height?”

“5’3.”

The beta hums, getting to work dividing and weighing the herb, figuring out the exact amount that would work for the omega, adding pinches of other minor herbs.

Kenny watches patiently, this was not something to be rushed.

It takes time, but eventually the beta finishes, wrapping up a small bundle of herbs and handing it off to Kenny, wrapping up the rest of the crucial ingredient to take back downstairs.

“It’ll take 3-4 days to start working, give it a week just to be sure. The effects will last 6 months before you need to get them more. Mix it into a tea and ensure that its dissolved fully before letting the omega drink it.”

Kenny nods, weighing the bundle of herbs in his palm. For something so important it truly didn’t weigh much.

“Can you pay?”

Kenny looks up from where he had been studying the small bundle. “Can I?”

“I never make omegas pay for birth control if they can’t afford to.”

Sometimes, there are kind people in the underground.

“You’re a good man.” Kenny replied, pulling out his wallet. “How much?”

The beta names his price and Kenny pays easily, handing him the money before heading out the way he had entered, hiding the bundle of herbs in his wallet and pulling his coat further around him, dipping his hat lower over his eyes. He leaves the shop cautiously but quickly, heading back towards home.

───

 When he gets back Levi is in the kitchen, dutifully polishing one of his knives. He looks up as Kenny enters, tilting his head to the side in an unspoken question.

‘Did you find it?’ 

Kenny pulls the bundle out of his pocket with care, placing it onto the table before shucking his overcoat and hat, throwing the first over the back of a chair and placing the second on the table before moving to the firepit in the kitchen to get it lit.

“Get ready to have the shittiest tea of your life.”

Levi crinkled his nose, reaching across the table to grab the bundle, pulling it up to his nose and sniffing it, trying to detect the scent of the herbs through the cloth.

“How’s this gonna work?”

He pulled away from the bag, eyes narrowing at it slightly at the bitter scent that had assault his senses. He knows he needs it, knows that it’s crucial for him from now on, but that doesn’t mean he has to enjoy it.

“It’s gonna take about a week for it to get in your system, then you’re good to go for 6 months.”

Kenny gets the fire going, sliding the metal grid back in place over top of it before retrieving one of their cooking pots and filling it up with water placing it on said grid.

The fire filled the kitchen with a warmth that both of them appreciated, headed into the colder months as they were.

Kenny finally takes his seat across the table from Levi slumping down into it in a manner that makes his omega smile, soon hiding the expression as Levi turned back to his knife. He looked it over, flipping it from side to side before starting to polish it again, rubbing the cloth over the sharp metal, rubbing any blemishes from it.

Kenny just watches him as he works, admiring the omegas small hands and thin fingers, knowing exactly where to press and how to move to get the desired results. He had taught him that, and Levi had only gotten better.

He was lucky to have an omega like this, the thought came to him frequently. It was easier now, to ignore the self-hatred that boiled in him when he referred to Levi as ‘his’ omega. Nephew or not, Levi had wanted to stay, he would not make Levi regret that choice.

They sat in comfortable silence, with Levi working and Kenny watching as they waited for the water to boil. It was easy being with each other like this, easy to be close.

When the water starts boiling, Kenny gets back on his feet, stretching out sore muscles and grabbing a cup, filling it with the hot water before grabbing a small teabag and putting it into the cup. Kenny places the cup down by Levi before grabbing the bundle of herbs, unwrapping it and carefully pouring the mixture into the tea.

Levi’s nose twitched, resisting the urge to sneeze before Kenny goes to get himself his own cup of tea, without the awful tasting herbs included.

“Now you gotta let that shit dissolve before you drink it.” Kenny reminded, smirking a bit at the look of pure displeasure on Levi’s face, mourning the taste of his tea.

“It’s too hot to drink right now, anyway.” Levi huffed, making Kenny grin in memory of the first time Levi had tried tea. Also, coincidentally enough, it was the first time Levi burned his mouth on a hot drink.

Kenny plops back down in his spot, sitting his own cup of tea on the table and opening up a newspaper he had left, reading what he had missed when he had left earlier that morning.

Levi hums a bit, tapping his fingers against the table in impatience as he waits for the herbs to dissolve and the tea to cool down, glancing back and forth between the drink and his alpha.

It had been almost a week since that talk in Kenny’s room, waking up without his heat to worry about had been a blessing, and knowing that he wouldn’t get one for 2-3 more months was even better. They would have plenty of time to get used to this change and plenty of time to… experiment before Levi’s next heat rolled around.

Thinking of his heat had admittedly created problems, problems that he would have loved for his alpha to solve. Problems that his alpha _couldn’t_ solve because of the birth control issue. But Levi had been able to hold on, ignoring what happened last night. He tenses up a bit, trying to stop the blush from rushing to his face as he remembered what had happened last night while Kenny was gone.

He had gotten turned on, which was fine for a recently presented teenager, things happen, nothing to be embarrassed about. But, what he had done was more so. He had sprawled out in Kenny’s bed, sniffing at one of his alphas shirt in his absence and ended up on his hands and knees, sniffing the shirt and rubbing at his clit until he came, squirting and dripping on his alphas bed.

Kenny had known too, had caught the scent of it the second he walked in the room. Levi had ignored any questioning looks, his bright red face giving Kenny all the answers he needed.

He pulls out of his thoughts as quick as he can, resolutely ignoring the blush on his face as he reached out to check the tea, swirling it around in the cup to judge if the herbs were dissolved or not.

Noting with simultaneously dread and relief that they were, he pulled the cup up to his lips, blowing on it a bit before saying ‘to hell with it’ and downing it. Kenny looked up, watching him drink the entire cup in one go, snorting at the disgusted look on Levi’s face afterward.

“That taste good?”

“Fuck you.”

“Little shit.”

Kenny grinned at him, getting up again and reaching over to take the empty cup. He ruffled Levi’s hair, making the omega go still, extremely happy by the contact as he set about getting the omega another cup of tea, this one without the disgusting herbs.

 _‘One week.’_ Levi reminded himself, watching Kenny. _‘Just one more week.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wonders if it's possible to be this happy all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shows up to my own fic 15 minutes late with starbucks
> 
> guess whos back; pt 2

He had been right in his assumption; omega or not, Levi was not going to be docile. If anything, Kenny muses, he had gotten more aggressive. They had started sparring again the day after he had taken the birth control, easily settling back into their routine.

Even with the week-long break, Levi was still as alert as ever, kicking high and hard on the punching bag. Levi loved fighting, it was something Kenny had known ever since he had started training the brat. Loved kicking, loved cutting, loved bringing his opponent to his knees. Loved the high.

It may do well to take him out later tonight, to let him prowl the streets again, searching for his next victim. The only problem with it that Kenny could see, was that he still smelled faintly of his heat. Levi had presented recently, that much was obvious, and it would attract more attention.

Actually, thinking on it, that may be exactly what he wants. The more attention Levi has, the more people he can find to kick their shit in. He grins at the thought, watching with pride as his omega kicked the punching bag off of its hook, purring in satisfaction as it slammed against the floor.

It occurs to him then why Levi may be so eager right now, as the omega looks up at him, waiting for him to speak. Levi is showing off for him, as if he needed to prove his worth. Kenny already knows how well he can fight, already knows of his strength, but still he works himself harder, eager for praise from his alpha.

Who is he to deny this omega anything?

He steps forward then, smirk tugging at his lips, ruffling Levi’s hair as he passed before pulling the punching bag off the floor and hooking it back up to its rack. “Good job, brat.”

He can feel how pleased his words make the omega through their bond, excitement bleeding into it as Kenny turns around. “Go get dressed, we’re going out.”

* * *

He watches from the sidelines as Levi fights, seemingly dancing through the crowd of people, finding targets and taking them down as easily as he breathes. Starting a bar fight in one of their less visited spots was Levi’s idea. Taking him out tonight was a good idea, Kenny decides as he watches Levi smash one of the bar stools over an alpha’s head. He is so proud of his omega right now. 

Kenny himself is one of the few people not involved in the fight, choosing to nurse a bottle of whiskey in a corner instead, waiting to jump into the fray on the off-chance that Levi does wind up needing help. Admittedly, it is difficult, watching his omega dart around surrounded by pissed of smelly alphas. Some of them, he notices, seem to be hesitating when going to attack Levi, caught off guard by the omega scent. Instincts are hard to fight. Levi does not hesitate to punch them in the face.

God, he loves this omega. 

Wait- loves?

It catches him off guard, how strong the word is, it is too sudden, too strong of a word to describe how he feels towards Levi. But, he does love him, doesn’t he? That much had to have been clear. Before he had loved him as an uncle does a nephew, but now he loves him as… more.

He isn’t sure how to feel about that.

He is pulled from his thoughts as Levi makes his way over to him, proudly showing off a split lip and bloody knuckles, lips pressed into a thin smile to hide greater amusement. His eyes are wild, burning with satisfaction and the thrill of the fight. Kenny flashes a smile at him, knocking back the rest of his whiskey as Levi glows with satisfaction, puffing out his chest a bit before allowing Kenny to lead him back out of the bar, leaving the sound of snarling alphas behind.

They fall into step easily, taking well mapped shortcuts and back roads to get back to more familiar areas. They are nowhere close to a busy street and nowhere close to anyone that would know them.

Levi moves in closer to him then, reaching out to wrap his pinky around Kenny’s. The alpha falters mid-step, caught off guard by the sudden contact, looking down curiously at Levi who appeared to be doing everything in his power to avoid looking at him.

Kenny pulls his hand away, ignoring the way Levi’s hands start to ball into fists before he takes Levi’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. He looks away, pretending not to see the blush staining his cheeks. Levi’s hand is so small in his, warm and slightly twitchy, nervous but excited. He doesn’t want to let go.

It takes them twice as long to get home that night.

* * *

 When they get home Kenny fills up the large kitchen pot and sets it above the fire, lighting it to start boiling water. Hot water was not often on tap in the underground and it certainly wasn’t in this house, so a hot bath would take more efforts. Effort that Kenny is willing to put in for Levi.

Speaking of Levi, he finds him scrubbing the dried blood off his hands in the sink in the bathroom, rubbing at the raw muscles as Kenny hunts down some bandages, gently dabbing his hands dry before wrapping them. 

They settle into a comfortable silence as they wait, lighting candles in the few rooms they needed to, eyes adjusting to the darkness. They stay close to each other, and Kenny wonders how much of their actions are influenced by their recent bond. They want to stay close to each other, Levi wants his attention, Kenny wants to shower him in praise. They will always be like this, but within the first few months of mating it is the strongest. 

When the water is boiling Kenny removes the pot from the fire, carrying it to the bathroom before dumping the hot liquid into the bathtub. Levi trails behind him, watching as Kenny starts to pump, tapering the heat with cool water, leaving it at a comfortably warm temperature.

Kenny sighs, running his fingers through his hair, stepping aside to let Levi do as he pleased. “Alright, get in whenever you’re ready.” He may wait until tomorrow to bathe, surprisingly tired after today. He’ll go put the pot back where it goes, make sure the fire is completely snuffed, and then go to bed.

“Kenny?”

Or he’ll stay here.

“What?” He turns back to Levi, who was in the midst of taking his shirt off, folding the article with practiced care before setting it on the counter.

“Get in with me.”  
  
“What?”

“Get in with me.” He says it so simply, face neutral as he goes down to unbutton his pants, letting them slide down his legs before pooling around his ankles.

He is distracted easily, eyes jumping to the pale skin so readily exposed to him, gaze tracing down the expanse of his omega’s muscles before he forces himself to look Levi in the eyes. “Kid, I-” He sighs “-we can’t f--” He doesn’t want to call it fucking, he cares too much about Levi for it to be just ‘fucking’ “have sex right now the birth control isn’t working yet.”

Levi crosses his arms with a small huff, shifting his weight onto the other foot, hip out, the textbook definition of sass. If it weren’t for the blush on his cheeks, he’d look pretty serious. “That’s not what I meant.”

It’s amazing how Levi can still look indignant while blushing crimson.

“Get in here and take a bath with me you awful old man.”

There is no malice in his words, only the embarrassment of a teenager unable to express his desires to his alpha while clad only in his binder and briefs.

He should say no, being pressed up naked against his omega wouldn’t be good. It might make them want more than they can have right now. His sex drive is nowhere near as high as Levi’s is, but he still does get urges.

When he had returned home that night to smell Levi’s slick and arousal on his bed it had taken everything in him to not pin the omega down and fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore. He settled, instead, for fucking his fist until he came, holding back a growl as he thought of spilling inside his omega’s willing body. He still doesn’t like thinking about Levi that way, damn it.

But Levi is looking at him expectantly and he is weak when it comes to this omega. He can’t help but agree.

Levi looks so pleased with himself Kenny can’t even find it within him to be worried, watching as he tugged his binder off over his head, stretching out his body. Kenny tries very hard not to watch the way his nipples harden in the cold, or the way that his little breasts move as he bends over to pull his briefs down.

Kenny strips as quickly as he can, looking anywhere but at Levi. Where Levi folds his clothing, Kenny prefers to just drop them in a pile, they’re dirty anyway. Following Levi’s request, Kenny gets in first, relaxing into the warm water and letting his eyes shut, enjoying the bath stress free for about 3 seconds. Then Levi gets in. 

Levi sits down on top of him, squirming and shifting his weight before getting comfortable, resting his head on Kenny’s chest, once again claiming the older man as a pillow.

It is nowhere nearly as stressing as Kenny had thought it would be, and he’s able to relax, letting the hot water ease sore muscles and Levi’s soft purr to calm him. This is… strange, this gentle intimacy. It’s not something he’s used to.

But, as Levi nuzzles up into his neck, he thinks he can get used to it.

They stay like that for awhile, pressed up against each other until the water gets cold. Then they set about washing each other and rinsing off. It is definitely something they could get used to.

Soon they leave the tub, with Kenny wrapping a towel around his waist before focusing on dying off Levi. He is tired and it shows, from the droopy eyes to his willingness to let Kenny do as he pleased. As soon as Levi is dry Kenny dries himself off, doing so just enough that he wasn’t dripping water everywhere before picking Levi up and carrying him to Kenny’s room.

It was more ‘their’ room now anyways, with how much Levi was in there. Kenny sits him down on the bed before pulling on a pair of boxes and heading back out of the room to make sure that all the candles were blown out, and to double check that the door was locked. As soon as that was done he went back to his room, stopping short at the sight of Levi tugging on one of Kenny’s shirts before curling up in the bed.

He’s so cute it may kill him.

He gets in bed with him then, pulling himself under the covers and letting Levi latch onto him, curling himself up into a ball against the alpha. Kenny wastes no time throwing his arm over him, protectively holding the small omega against his chest.

They’re both unconscious within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 5 am please end my suffering


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Kenny snores.
> 
> The omega’s eyes snap open, nostrils flaring as he forces air out. He’s changed his mind, this man is awful and he wants nothing to do with him. Goodbye mate, you will not be missed.

When Levi wakes up the next morning it is to the gentle rise and fall of Kenny’s chest, his body wrapped up in Kenny’s scent and warmth, instincts swimming with satisfaction. It’s calm there, with his body pressed up against his alpha, still. There are moments of peace in the underground, though they are rare, they can be found. He presses closer still, wanting more even when they are right next to each other.

Levi tilts his head, scrambling for a better spot, ear pressing up against Kenny’s warm chest and listening to the soft pound of his heartbeat in his chest. His entire body relaxes, purr building in his chest and his eyes start to close again, teetering on the edge of sleep and awake.

And then Kenny snores.

The omega’s eyes snap open, nostrils flaring as he forces air out. He’s changed his mind, this man is awful and he wants nothing to do with him. Goodbye mate, you will not be missed.

Levi moves to sit up, blankets sliding off his body to pool around his waist as he stretches his arms above his head, rolling his shoulders and curling his toes. He relaxes after stretching, hands dropping to sit in his lap as he turns and looks over the man beside him who was unfortunately, _still snoring._

His movements had dragged the blankets off of Kenny a bit and revealed more of the alpha’s chest  to his searching eyes and Levi eagerly drank it in. No matter how many times he had seen him in states of undress, his instincts still craved it, nothing was more appealing to the omega than his alpha naked in bed with him. Even though Kenny wasn’t actually naked at the current time.

That thought has Levi’s heart speeding up, starting to beat in his ears as his eyes raked down the alphas body, moving from his pecs to his toned abs, tracing down lower to the v of his hips and the happy trail leading into his boxers. Even un-erect, there was a bulge. And that observation has his instincts throwing a fit, demanding he throw caution to the wind and take what is his.

Part of him knows that it’s the hormones, that the recent bond is demanding them mate; and frankly, being a teenager hasn’t helped at all. He knows he cannot take his mate’s thick… warm cock, back inside of him until the birth control has kicked in. _5 more days_ he reminds himself, breathing heavier, practically drooling at the thought of his alpha mating him.

He can’t have it back inside him where he wants it, but, he thinks-gaze shifting to Kenny’s face as he sat up on his knees, pulling the blankets off of the alpha the rest of the way and moving to carefully tug his boxers down-that doesn’t mean he can’t have a little taste, right?

He swallows hard, reaching into his boxers with shaky hands before pulling out the other’s soft cock. God, he has to stop doing this when Kenny’s sleeping. Even soft it still feels big in his hands, he remembers the weight of it with it knotted him, now he wants that weight on his tongue.

He’s almost certain he won’t be able to take it all the way, but damn if that won’t stop him from trying.

Steadying his grip, he runs the tip of his finger along the shaft, face burning as it twitches under him, growing more and more interested with each of the omega’s teasing touches. It _smells_ he realizes, desire starting to burn in the pit of his stomach, it smells of alpha and _mate_ and it makes him clench up around nothing, slick starting to accumulate between his legs. With a shaking breath he blows out hot air over the tip, bringing it all the way to fully erect under his ministrations.

Kenny is still asleep, he’s checked periodically, although he has stopped snoring which is nice. Wrapping one hand around the base, he licked his lips, slowly opening his mouth up a bit and leaning forward licking the head of his cock.

The reaction he gets is instant, his mate’s scent floods out and Levi has to bite back a keening whine in response, slick dripping onto his thighs. The scent of his alpha is intoxicating; he wants more.

Levi wastes no time, settling into a more comfortable position before starting to lick the tip, one hand wrapped around the base and the other digging his nails into Kenny’s hips to keep them from bucking up too much. Kenny is a heavy sleeper, but there is no telling how quickly this will wake him.

Soon the licks progress into sucks, and then the entire tip is in Levi’s mouth, lapping up pre-cum before he’s even realized it. The taste of his cum just makes Levi wetter, thighs wet and hole dripping, practically begging to be fucked. He smells horny, wet, _fertile_ and he hates how his mind recognizes that, face burning a pretty crimson as he takes his cock deeper. He jerks what he cannot take, letting the tip press against his tongue, feeling the pulsing weight of his cock in his hand.

His hand moves from Kenny’s hip before he can stop it, moving down to press under the shirt of Kenny’s he was wearing, hiking it up for easier access before pressing three fingers against his clit and rubbing. And Levi _moans._

The sound must be what wakes Kenny, or maybe it’s the way it feels on his cock, but Kenny groans, eyes blinking open rapidly. His hips jerk up, twitching and forcing more of his cock down Levi’s throat, he takes it willingly, whining and licking even as tears come to his eyes, choking ever so slightly.

He’s not sure what Kenny breathes, but he thinks it sounds close to “holy fuck” before big hands are slowly pulling his mouth off his cock, tilting his chin up to look Kenny in the eyes. Levi can barely stand to meet his gaze, embarrassment and desire morphing into one indistinguishable mess of emotions that _still_ leaves him desperate for the alpha’s cock.

Kenny is still a bit out of it, eyes glassy with arousal and heat staining his face. Levi rubs his thighs together, wanting more than anything to see that face above him as he fucks him slow and lazy in the morning, dragging his cock in and out of his tight entrance. He couldn’t hold back the whine of need if he wanted too, squirming on the bed.

Kenny knows, of course he knows what his omega needs, letting out a slurred mumble of “Can’t do it like that, kitten.” -before pulling Levi up closer to his chest. For a split moment Levi thinks that Kenny might be about to fuck him, but then he is turned around, so that his mouth is over his alpha's cock and his entrance is on display to him, legs spread and straddling the upper part of his chest. He is inexperienced, he knows that much, and he racks his brain, trying to figure out what the name of this position might be.

The position’s name becomes vastly unimportant as Kenny spreads his lips open with his thumbs and pulls his hips down so that he can lick his dripping hole. Levi’s back arches and his eyes fly open, throwing his head back with a cry as he forces his hips down, grinding hard against his mate’s face and oh _god_ what if he can’t breath, but Kenny is just pulling him down, keeping him in place as he licks and prods with his tongue.

Levi is going to die, he’s sure of that, pleasure assaulting his senses as his alpha touches him. But damn it he will not go down easy. His hands go to the back of Kenny’s thighs, yanking his legs up a bit before sucking the tip of his cock back into his mouth, moaning and licking without rhythm. It’s not fair, Levi whines, Kenny has no reason to be this good with his tongue; but also, he’s not mad that he is.

In this position he could take less than he could before, their bodies match up weirdly; Kenny _was_ a full foot taller than him, after all. But he does what he can with what he has, trying to push back his rapidly building climax as he licks up the side of Kenny’s shaft, drool sliding down his chin and eyes rolling back.

He can’t keep sucking on it like he wants to and that almost kills the little omega, so he sets on jerking it off as well as he can with shaky hands, licking and pressing wet kisses on the tip.

His noises only serve to get louder as Kenny works him, knowing exactly how to tease and touch the omega to get him fired up, aching for something inside of him. A knot would be a perfect fit, but fingers will have to do for now, and as Kenny presses two inside, he comes undone.

Levi screams as he comes, orgasm rocking his body violent as slick gushes out, getting all over the alpha’s face as he squirms and shakes his way through an orgasm, letting out weak gasps of pleasure while trying to fuck himself back on Kenny’s face. His omega’s pleasure is ultimately what pushes Kenny over the edge as well, drowning in the blissfully sweet scent of his mate’s pleasure. If he could live off his slick, he would.

Hips jerk up hard, body relaxing under the omega as he let out a groaning growl, hissing with over-sensitivity as Levi’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock again, drinking the remainder of his cum.

They lay like that for a bit, with Levi collapsed on top of him and Kenny boneless on the bed, panting and taking in as much air as they can.

His mind is only then coming to him fully, awakened by the high of his orgasm as he thinks over and tries to process what all had just happened. Levi shifts on top of him and sighs contentedly.

“Well,”

Kenny says, voice hoarse from a night of rest as he starts to grin, licking his lips.

“Good morning.”

Levi’s head drops as he groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a chapter of levi being thirsty and also porn,
> 
> thanks for the support you're all gr8 ;;;; )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finishes quickly, drying off and dressing in record time before flopping down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands running through his still damp hair.
> 
> He will not hurt this omega.
> 
> He won’t.

It takes another 5 minutes for them to catch their breath enough to get up, with Levi getting off of Kenny and letting the other sit up, wiping his face against the back of his forearm. The omega gets a washcloth and cleans up the slick drying on his thighs as Kenny washes his face clean. He then gets into his binder and heads to his room to get dressed while Kenny does the same in his own.

They settle into an easy routine like that, training in the morning, ‘work’ in the evening, with stops for food in the middle. Kenny tests Levi’s endurance by seeing how much teasing he can take before coming, a wet spot staining his underwear. Levi tests Kenny’s patience as he stretches in tight briefs and a loose shirt, bending over in front of the alpha and showing off his flexibility.

They steal moments with each other, away from the prying eyes of the undergrounds residents; softer moments. They hold hands more now, with Kenny’s thumb tracing over the knuckle of Levi’s index finger as they walk. Levi purrs often, almost constantly when they are alone, a non-stop reminder of the omega’s happiness.

Levi likes to press his ear against his alpha’s chest, listening to the rumble as he speaks or sometimes even the flickering of his heartbeat, pumping in his chest.

On the fifth night Kenny tells him a story that he had heard above ground, of men and gods, women and goddesses that hung the stars in the sky. He tells him of a man said to be big enough to hold the world on his shoulders, of constellations and galaxies and the moon that chases the sun.

“What does the sky look like?” Levi whispered, tracing his fingers along the freckles that dotted Kenny’s shoulders, shrouded in the silence of the night; entranced by the thought of an endless blue sky.

Kenny stopped, fingers faltering as they rubbed little circles between his omega’s shoulderblades “I’ll show you one day.” He promised, pressing his lips against Levi’s neck feeling the fluttering pulse as if it were his own.

Levi watches the time as if it is all he knows how to do, gaze flickering to every clock they pass, excitement making sleep impossible as they get closer and closer to when his alpha will claim him again.

While working he is focused as ever, watching with a keen eye as every deal is made. His tongue is sharp, cutting down anyone with a barrage of insults that dare refer to him as ‘that one bitch in the corner;’’ his blade is sharper still.

He is possessive of Kenny, he realizes that one day while snarling at a beta that had moved too close for his liking. Kenny had simply watched, an amused and knowing expression on his face as Levi had returned to his side, staring hard down at the ground while trying to pretend he wasn’t blushing.

However, not to say that Kenny wasn't possessive of Levi, because he is. Kenny has killed for the omega at his side before, he will not hesitate to do it again. Levi had received unwanted attention from the populace of the underground before, but after he had presented it had only gotten worse. With Levi covering up his mating mark with a bandana and Kenny’s overcoat covering the matching one on his neck, an alpha would have to be close to scent that both of them had been mated.

Kenny was not keen on letting an alpha get that close to him.

His knife, much like Levi’s, is always at the ready, out of sight but not out of mind. Only one alpha had been stupid enough to try and touch Levi so far, he had not come out of it unscathed. In a crowded, darker area, full of alphas Kenny had pulled Levi closer to him and snarled, warning off anyone that might think to come near them. It had left Levi’s instincts keening within him, satisfaction boiling in his stomach that his alpha would go to such lengths to keep him safe.

By the 6th night Levi is wild with it, squirming and twitching, rolling around, trying desperately to go to sleep but unable to do so. A fire is coursing within him, burning hotter at every place where Kenny’s skin meets his own. His alpha could touch him, could slide into him and claim him soon.

He whines and presses his nose against Kenny’s scent gland, drinking in the alpha’s scent.

He will be one with him again soon enough.

 

* * *

 

On the seventh day Levi wants to scream as Kenny informs him they still won’t be able to have sex until tomorrow.

“I wanna wait a full week just to be safe, better safe than sorry ‘nd all that shit.”

Levi does understand, but that doesn’t make it easier. His body craves it, craves the way Kenny looks on top of him, fucking into him, craves the stretch of his cock sliding into his wet entrance. He has half a mind to tease him, entice him into fucking him now. But although his instincts purr at the idea of carrying his mate’s pups, Levi understands why he cannot.

Some part of his mind, hidden deep within him still acknowledges the fact that they are related by blood, that they were never supposed to come together like this. It tells him to break the bond, to find a new alpha, one that could breed him. He un-kindly tells that part of his mind to fuck off.

It’s not conventional in any way and if he had a week he still could not list everything wrong with  what they were doing, but to him that didn’t matter. When his mind tried to tell him that this was wrong he thought of the way Kenny held him instead, of the way he protected him, made his chest ache in the best way. He thought of how Kenny brushed his bangs out of his eyes and kissed his forehead, how Kenny touches him as though he might break under him if he is too rough.

Kenny would never hurt him on purpose, this Levi knows is fact. He would never allow someone else to hurt him if he could prevent it, either. And that reinforces Levi’s decision to stay.

As needy as Levi is, Kenny knows the omega does not stay purely for sex, his hormones are just running wild, and even as old as he is-with 34 years to Levi’s 15-his sex drive has been rocketing higher as well. When the bond isn’t as new they will return to normal, but right now their bodies crave each other, and it is getting harder for Kenny to deny him.

 

Levi is within 5 feet of him for the rest of that day, trailing after him wherever he goes, holding back growls whenever an omega or beta gets too close. It’s amusing watching him, normally his face is masked in a neutral expression, unbothered by anything he sees and easily giving off an indifferent vibe. But with Kenny it seems to be different, this alpha is his and he will fight to prove it.

By the time dinner rolls around, Levi is pressed against his side, huffing and squirming through dinner, staring down at his plate of food with a vague look of disgust. He’ll eat it, of course, he knows better than to waste food. But there is one thing he wants right now and it is not the plate in front of him.

When they get home Levi immediately goes to strip and bathe, not bothering to even heat up the water before getting in, needing the cold to calm his overheated body down.

Kenny heads to his room while he does so, idly cracking his knuckles as he paced his room. Would Levi even be able to make it through the night without jumping him? Personally, Kenny had no problem with the way Levi had woken him up the other day by blowing him, but Kenny didn’t want to rush this.

Levi’s body could handle him easily while in heat, but that was just the thing, in heat his body is open and producing so much slick anything could slide in with enough stretching. The haze of it would numb any serious pain, neither of them had any idea how Kenny was going to fit inside of him without the heat distracting him.

He was going to need to stretch him and make sure to use enough lube, but, that all would hinge on how easily Levi opened up for him. He still seemed to be producing lots of his own lubrication if the way he came while Kenny was eating him out was anything to go by. He stopped pacing as the bathroom door opened in the hallway, listening to the soft footsteps of Levi going to his own room until his door was shut, an audible ‘click’ echoing in the hallway.

Maybe Levi would sleep in his own room tonight, that would certainly be for the best. He waits in his room for a bit anyways, making sure Levi was not going to be coming out of his room again before heading to bathe as well.

He finishes quickly, drying off and dressing in record time before flopping down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands running through his still damp hair.

He will not hurt this omega.

He won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was hell to write but there's gonna be sex next chapter so


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief pause, in which Levi looks at him and he stares right back. And then, Levi is on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to stop writing at 4 am

When Levi wakes up the next morning his body sings, muscles tensing, conscious returning to him immediately with a burn in his neck that tells him to ‘Go.’

And he does.

 

Like a match, he jerks awake, sparked by the sweet fire in his neck, burning where his bonding bite is. Instead of panic, Kenny feels only anticipation, he knows this is not the bond breaking. No, this is something more intimate, more primal; It is a rush.

He understands what’s happening the second he hears Levi’s door click open in the hallway, it’s been 7 days; A full week since Levi took the birth control.

He sits up the second it registers in his mind, barely throwing the blankets off of him before Levi is pushing open his bedroom door and freezing in the entrance. There is a brief pause, in which Levi looks at him and he stares right back. And then, Levi is on him.

He darts to him, and Kenny can barely move quick enough to grab him and pull him into his lap, the hormones Levi had started to release already tying his mind up. There is one thing he needs to focus on right now and that is the little omega squirming in his lap, already grabbing at his shoulders to pull him down and suck firmly on his scent gland, covering up his mating mark with another bruise.

He doesn’t hesitate to move his hands from Levi’s hips to his ass, grabbing firmly and slotting their bodies closer together, grinding his rapidly hardening cock against the wet spot on Levi’s briefs. Levi keens in response, whining and nipping at him. They’ve been apart for too long, and Levi needs him.

Kenny needs him too.

With how they’re grinding against each other, Levi half expects Kenny to fuck him in his lap like that-not that he would mind-but is caught off guard as Kenny lifts him up and moves him, depositing Levi where Kenny had been sleeping just minutes before and getting on top of him. Levi barely had time to respond before he is keening, back arching as Kenny grinds down against him _hard_ , rubbing the bulge of his erection against where he knows Levi’s clit to be.

Already he is dripping, slick absolutely soaking the crotch of his briefs as Kenny removes them, tugging them off and throwing them somewhere behind him. They haven’t in so long, and more than anything Levi wants it now. He wants to be fucked and knotted and he is not above begging for it.

But Kenny isn’t willing to take him just yet, he wants to tease him first, wants to show Levi exactly how much he had wanted him during that week they had to wait.

Before anything else, he goes to remove the omega’s shirt, quickly tugging the loose fabric up over Levi’s head before tossing it somewhere on the floor, and then his omega is naked under him.

Already, Levi is panting, eyes blown wide with arousal, watching Kenny’s every move as he squirms and twitches under him, nails digging into the blankets beside his head, legs spread open for the alpha in between them. _‘Fuck he’s beautiful,’_ is all he can think, one hand resting on Levi’s hip as he dips his head into the crook of Levi’s neck, biting down onto his scent gland.

Levi whines, high pitched and loud, back arching up and pressing his breasts up against Kenny’s own chest and _fuck_ if he isn’t going to play with them now that he can. The hand previously on Levi’s hip is quick to move up, cupping one of the omega’s soft breast in his hand,  thumb rolling over his nipple as he re-marks the little omega’s neck.

Levi moans at that, hips jerking and twitching under the alpha, thrusting back onto nothing. “Please,” he whines, spreading his legs just a bit more, as if that will entice the alpha on top of him into acting. “please.”

But Kenny is having none of it, silencing Levi’s begs with a low growl in his ear. He relaxes immediately, instincts telling him to submit to what his alpha desires. It pleases Kenny way too much to see him like this, but he isn’t complaining.

He’ll save the minor moral conniption for another time.

He presses one last kiss to the omega’s neck before pulling away, sitting back on his knees between his spread legs to decide what he wants to do.

Levi’s face is flushed under him, slick dripping down and creating a wet spot on the bed. That’s important, Kenny does need to check how wet he is and if he’ll be able to take him just with his slick or if he’ll need extra lube. With that in mind, he decides to give Levi just a taste of what he wants.

Smirking, he presses two fingers to the outside of his entrance, rubbing up against the tight hole, making Levi squirm as he spreads his slick around before pushing them in. Levi reacts instantly, toes curling as he cries out, fisting the sheets so hard he might rip them. His hips start thrusting back onto Kenny’s fingers before the alpha has a chance to tease him and he is quick to put a stop to it, grabbing Levi’s hip with his free hand and ordering him to “be still.”

Levi listens to him with only one drawn out displeased whine, body trembling with the effort it takes as Kenny presses his fingers in as far as he can. Levi’s mouth falls open, eyes rolling back as he pants, trying to spread his legs wider as Kenny starts to scissor his fingers inside of him, checking how willing his body will be to open up.

Evidently, he will have no problem getting inside of him. Levi is dripping wet and open around him, muscles squeezing around his fingers in an attempt to suck him in even further. He wants to be inside of him so fucking badly, wants to sink into this little omega and show him how much his alpha wants him.

But he also wants to tease him.

So instead of pulling out his fingers to replace them with his cock, Kenny moves down further on the bed, re-taking his favorite spot: between Levi’s thighs. A third finger presses inside of the omega as Kenny goes down on him once again, grinning as he starts to lick him open.

Levi was a mess before, but the second Kenny’s tongue is on him he falls apart, moaning unabashedly as his mate teases him.

Kenny doesn’t pull away from him until tears are dripping down Levi’s cheeks, drool leaving wet tracks on his chin as he sobs out a moan, legs wrapped around Kenny’s head, trying to pull him closer. Slowly, Kenny eases him down, pulls away from his wet lips and eases his legs down from where they were wrapped around him, taking in the pretty sight of his omega so needy and desperate for him.

Kenny is quick to move over top of him, hooking Levi’s leg up on his hip as he gets the idea, hands scrambling for purchase on the alpha’s shoulders. “Please, please please please-” he babbles, panting with his tongue peeking out from between his lips.

He brushes the tears from his pretty lashes, softly wiping Levi’s eyes dry as he pushes his boxers down, taking his cock out. Even just seeing it makes more slick push out of him, letting out a warbling purr as Kenny goes to growl in his ear again, knowing how much he loves it.

“Be patient kitten, you’ll get it soon.”

Levi mewls at that, head dropping back, as Kenny moves to line his aching cock up with his mate’s little hole. Levi’s shaking hard, body twitching and trembling as the tip of his alpha’s cock presses against his entrance, teasing him again slightly before Kenny’s hips press forward and he is full of it in one smooth go.

When Kenny’s hips slot up against his, he can’t even react, mouth open in a silent scream, unable to get over how _right_ it feels to have his alpha in him again; he feels whole like this. Levi’s going to drown in it, in the heat, in the pleasure, in the pure feelings of it all. But he needs to look at him, needs to see him.

It takes effort, but he does find the strength to look up, focusing his gaze to see the expression of his mate on top of him.

It’s like the world has come to a stop around them, time no-longer ticking by as their eyes lock. There is nothing separating them, and they both know it. There is no heat to blame this on, no outside forces manipulating them. They bonded and chose to stay bonded, and are now coming together as alpha and omega; as mates.

It is simultaneously too much and not enough, it’s raw. Raw emotion, raw feelings. Kenny can feel his chest tighten as Levi not only does not look away, but pulls him closer down to him so he can finally press his lips up against his mates.

Kenny relaxes against him, bodies pressing flush against each other as he settles on top of Levi, nipping at his lip to get him to open up, once again guiding him through a more intimate kiss. Feeling Levi’s muscles flex around him gets them both back in action, with Kenny sliding out to the tip before thrusting back in, drinking in Levi’s cry of pleasure.

Kenny can’t stand to tease him anymore and Levi can’t stand to be teased any longer.

The pace they set is fast, rough, with Kenny growling on top of the omega who loves every second of it, hips thrusting back to meet Kenny’s. They’re both too on edge, and now that some earnest fucking has begun they’re not going to last. Not with how wet Levi is around him and not with how big Kenny feels within him.

Levi makes it 4 more hard thrusts before he comes, with Kenny’s cock hitting his g-spot hard. He comes with his back arching and toes curling, screaming out the first half of Kenny’s name before it dissolves into a moaning cry, sobbing with the force of how hard he comes.

Kenny doesn’t last much longer after that, how could he with the way Levi looked under him. And before he knows it his knot is swelling and he’s pushing inside again, snarling as his nails rip into the sheets, curling his body over Levi’s as he loses himself to it.

 

It takes them awhile to come back to their senses, with Kenny’s body slumped down on top of Levi’s, idly sucking at the omega’s neck as he tries to reign control back in. Levi is in a daze, eyes half-lidded and overwhelmingly tired. When his arms stop feeling like jelly, he pushes himself up onto his forearms, looking down at the mess he made of his omega with a burning sense of pride deep in his chest.

“Feels weird…”

Kenny’s conscious snaps back to him, looking towards the face of his fucked out omega, immediately concerned.

“What does?”

“Knot,” is all Levi mumbles out in response, as if that will explain his feelings as his hand moves to rest on his lower abdomen, feeling where Kenny was coming in him. “‘S different than my heat… feels good,” and then he yawns, as if he hadn’t just scared the shit out of his alpha.

Kenny relaxes after that, sparing a glance towards where they’re locked together to make sure he’s okay to shift a bit before flopping down on his side, gathering his omega close to his chest as Levi starts to purr again.

“Yeah?” He muses, brushing the bangs from his mate’s forehead.

“Yeah.” Levi echoes, letting his eyes finally drift shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny doesn’t have the strength to deny this omega anything; doesn’t want to deny him anything. If he could spend the rest of his life caring for this omega specifically he would. There is no sweeter burn he has ever known that when they press together in ways they were never meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts half-finished for two weeks i am so sorry

When Levi comes to later on, it is to the feeling of Kenny pulling out of him, cock dragging against still sensitive walls, making him twitch and purr. Kenny isn’t looking towards his face right now though, instead his gaze is further down, watching cum slide out of his fucked open hole.

“Alpha,” Levi whines lazily, dragging out the vowels in the word. He spreads his legs further at that, instinctively opening them up to give the alpha between them more space. 

Kenny’s hand moves to his hip, watching with an almost predatory look in his eyes. Levi can feel arousal stirring in him again, he is still open from before; his alpha could just touch him a little bit before sliding back into him and making his body feel good again. Already the thought fans the flames in the pit of his stomach, teasing down further between his legs.

But Kenny isn’t after that right now, instead his fingers press up against that soft spot between his two holes, scooping up the cum that had dribbled out and pushing it up and back into his omega spot, fingering the sticky substance back inside of him.

Desire burns him and he moans with it, seeking out his alpha’s gaze. Kenny finally looks up at him again, the barest of smirks twitching in the corner of his lips before he moves back on top of him, pressing him down into the bed. Levi moans out Kenny’s name, legs spreading wider, sore muscles protesting it.

He pays no mind to it though, how could he when his alpha is grinding up against him, teasing his wet spot with his cock. He is still tired from earlier, eyes rolling back as his back arches.

“Do you want it, kitten?” Kenny’s voice is like a growl in his ear, and his instincts sing.

_ “Yes, _ yes alpha please I want it,” He begs easily, slipping into it. It is easy to give himself up to his alpha, to submit to desires. “-I love it.”

“Oh do you now?” Kenny teases, hand tracing the shivering muscles of his stomach before moving down to thumb at his clit. “How much do you love it?”

Levi, ever eager to please him responds with a warbling purr, back arching and pressing his breasts up against Kenny’s chest.

“S-so much it’s so good-” His eyes roll back when Kenny touches a good spot,biting his lip to suppress a whine. “-I love it, I love… it, you.”

He searches for his gaze, finding it as Kenny’s eyes widen in shock.

“I love you.”

The hand on his body stills and through the sleepy aroused haze in his body he realizes he may have just said something very wrong. Contentment turns to shock and then to fear as his own eye’s widen, shrinking back under Kenny.

He isn’t sure why he said it-- that’s a lie. He knows why he said it, he knows how he feels about him, he doesn’t know why he elected to say it  _ now _ though.

“I-” Kenny can pick up on it, can pick up on the fear oozing from the omega under him. He swallows. Hard.

Levi looks away from him, fully awake now. He is trapped under him, there is no where he can go to run or hide from what he just said. 

He isn’t sure what he expected Kenny to do but, leaning down and kissing him is not on that list. Kenny has never played by any rules Levi could easily follow, and he isn’t about to start just because they’re mated. 

So he kisses him, leans down and presses their lips together softly, relaxing Levi with the way he touches and holds him, with the emotions he conveys through the bond.

When they pull away Levi is dazed, looking up at him with glassy but confused eyes. Kenny doesn’t stop touching him, hand gently cupping the side of his face, thumb rubbing over his cheek.

“Shit, kid…” He looks at him fondly, eyes softening just a bit into something unreadable, almost unfitting on his face. It makes Levi’s heart speed up in the best way.

“I…” he trails off again, closing his eyes to sigh before gently dropping his head, letting his forehead rest against Levi’s. “I love you too.”

“I shouldn’t.” He continues, swallowing hard, words caught in his throat. “-but I do, more than anything.”

And Levi’s eyes go wide, breath caught in his throat as Kenny pulls away from him, sitting back to look down at him, still pressed close in the middle of Levi’s spread thighs, looking down at the omega like he hung the very stars in the sky.

It’s wrong to do this, wrong to want to press up against each other like they do, wrong to want to hold each other.

They don’t want to be right.

He’s purring, Levi realizes, nuzzling into the hand still cupping his face. He purrs loud and hard, joy shown clearly in that moment, unable to contain himself. Kenny loves him, just as much as Levi loves him. Like that, the fire between his legs returns, aching for his alpha again. Kenny can smell it, can hear the way his purr pitches off into whines, can feel how he grinds back against him, hips twitching to spark him back into action.

Kenny doesn’t have the strength to deny this omega anything; doesn’t  _ want _ to deny him anything. If he could spend the rest of his life caring for this omega specifically he would. There is no sweeter burn he has ever known that when they press together in ways they were never meant to.

How could Levi be made for anyone else than him, he wonders, hands  splaying out against his milky thighs, gripping hard enough to leave quickly fading red outlines of his hands. Still, he teases him a bit longer, fingers rubbing small little circles onto his clit, pulling moans and whines from the omega under him.

Levi is quick to produce more slick and it spills out of him along with some of Kenny’s cum. Levi won’t need stretched, he’ll still be open from before. But that doesn’t stop Kenny from pressing two fingers inside him anyways, stroking at his soft walls and feeling the mess of cum and slick inside of him.

When he pulls his fingers out, Levi whines at the loss, raising his hips up and spreading his legs just a bit wider, straining sore muscles. Kenny, however, is focused on something else, looking down at his fingers and scissoring them apart, watching how cum and slick clung to them. He’s fascinated by it, by the way he mixes with Levi so well. He’s about to wipe his fingers off on the sheets when Levi’s gaze catches it, and before he can blink Levi is reaching out, grabbing his hand by the wrist and tugging it towards his lips. The alpha forgets to breath as Levi wraps thin lips around his fingers and  _ sucks _ , pressing his tongue up against the digits and licking his own slick and Kenny’s cum off of them.

He doesn’t know how long it takes for Levi to clean them off, it could have been an eternity or only a couple seconds, but when the omega finally lets go all he can do is stare. Levi is trembling, bottom lip quivering with his face flushed red. He wants it so bad all he can do is whine, nails digging into the sheets.

It takes longer still for Kenny to snap out of his reverie, looking between his fingers and Levi’s lips before settling back with a shaky breath. His gaze is drawn downwards then, towards his own pulsing cock and Levi’s entrance, still dripping cum out of his fucked open hole.

He can’t resist any longer; but this time, he’s going to do it differently.

He has had plenty of time to be rough with Levi, now he is going to be gentle.

Levi is whimpering when he presses his cock up against his hole, reduced to animalistic noises as Kenny takes his time, feeding him inch by inch before his hips meet the back of Levi’s thighs, bottoming out inside of him.

Levi lets out a noise that is far more animal than human, just a warbling cry of happiness as Kenny finally fills him all the way, squirming and twitching back on it, eyes unfocused and lazy. It is so easy for Kenny to reduce him to a fucked out mess and he loves it.

Levi can feel everything like this, can feel the way he pulses inside of him, the tip of his cock pressing heavy against his cervix, twitching and teasing his pulsing walls. In his head he entertains the thought, of them not being related and Kenny breeding him. His scent spikes and he moans, clenching up tight around Kenny as the thought floods over him. Kenny pulls out slowly, letting Levi feel the way his cock drags against him, sliding out of him and leaving him empty. Kenny is not gone for long, he can’t resist being inside of him now that they’ve started, and he is quick to push back in, slowly fucking into the omega’s willing body. 

He wants it more than anything, wants to be a good omega for his alpha. He’d let him fill him up with cum over and over, so that he’s always full of it, and then he’d carry his pups. Like a good omega. Just then Kenny presses up against a good spot and he spasms, hips jerking back onto the cock splitting him open, back arching and eyes rolling back as a silent cry left his lips.

He can feel Kenny’s nails digging into his hips and he wants that too, wants his alpha to mark him up so that anyone else could see who he belongs to.

He uses his grip to still Levi’s hips, establishing his dominance over him like that. Kenny will fuck him as hard and as fast as he wants to, and Levi will go along with it. His legs are shaking when he wraps them around Kenny, ankles locking in the small of the alpha’s back as his hands scramble for his shoulders, nails digging into his skin and pulling him down. Like this their chests are pressed together, with Levi’s breasts pressing up against the abs of his mate.

He wants it faster, but Kenny is still fucking into him slow and deep and it is doing more than just getting the job done. His body squirms and twitches, moans and cries spilling out of his lips when he can find it in him to make a sounds.

Then Kenny starts talking to him.

He growls in his ear and nips at his scent gland, calling him a good boy, telling him how proud he is of his kitten, how well his pussy is taking his alpha’s cock. It is filthy and depraved and Levi loves it, it pushes him to the edge, just a push away from falling into oblivion, tears building up in his eyes from the pleasuring burn. And then Kenny grinds down into him, pressing deep and he comes.

Everything goes blank, there is only the tidal wave of pleasure that washes over him that he can recognize, even the feeling of Kenny is lost to him- until he knots him again. His body is still sensitive, and the feeling of his knot popping inside of him sends another, smaller orgasm crashing over his nerves, making him let out a sob.

Inside he can feel it, can feel the way his cum fills him up again, how his cervix draws it in, tensing and releasing within the aftershocks of his orgasm to take it in. He would get knocked up like this, he realizes with a hazy mind, walls clenching up tight around his alpha’s cock inside of him. If it weren’t for the birth control, his alpha would be breeding him right now.

He is too tired to strive for another orgasm, but the thought does make pleasure spark in his veins. He ignores it in favor of his alpha, clinging and pressing his lip up against Kenny’s scent gland, biting and sucking a new mark onto it, purring loudly.

Kenny lets his weight rest on top of Levi completely, pressing the little omega into the bed who seemed to adore the feeling of it. He doesn’t want to move anymore, content to let Levi nip and bite as he pleased, cum still spurting inside of him.

His knot won’t stay as long as it did last time, he’s not responding to an omega’s heat and not nearly young enough to keep up with Levi’s insatiable sex drive all the time.

“I love you.” Levi mumbles again, eyes fluttering shut as he nuzzles into Kenny’s collar bone, arms wrapping around his back. He repeats it like a mantra, until his words are too slurred for Kenny to understand.

Despite it all, Kenny smiles, letting his head drop to nuzzle and sniff into Levi’s hair, taking in the scent of his shampoo before kissing his forehead. He shifts onto his side, pulling Levi up against his chest. The omega is limp in his grasp and only huffs out a noise of disapproval at being moved before squirming into a comfortable position.

Kenny falls asleep soon after him, weaving his fingers into Levi’s hair and mumbling ‘I love you’ into his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is gonna have one or two more chapters b4 itll be finished


End file.
